Watching you with Broken eyes
by Inaba
Summary: au brucas Lucas gets in a crash paralyzing his legs..what happens when a certain nurse comes to help out?..its au its better then it sounds i suck at summaries..give it a chance!Please check pg 3 for authors note esp. all betas..THANKS!chpt 4 is up 612!
1. Chapter 1

prologue:K leyton never happened(eww cause that's gross.) It was lanna(Lucas Anna)but they were never in love. Brooke grew up in california(no OC crossover)with middle class parents-who cared. Her mom was a physical therapist for Dan when he got his knee surgery. Everything else is pretty much the same. Naley happened same way..Only difference is Brucas never met and NO LEYTON all jeyton!!IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS EMAIL/PERSONAL MESSAGE/OR LEAVE IN A REVIEW..

Brooke sprawled out on her bed..It'd been a week since she got the phone call. The one that destroyed her..

flashback

_Brooke stumbled in the door drunk as hell from the graduation party. She looked around.._

'_that's weird usually their waiting up'she thought wondering where her parents were. That's when she heard it, ringgg ring. _

'_UGH that noise who the fuck is calling at this time of night'_

"_Hello"Brooke said groggily_

"_Miss Davis?"_

"_Yea"_

"_Were your parents Micheal and Penelope Davis?"_

"_UH yea why?"_

"_We need you to come down to the hospital."_

_end flashback_

And that was it. Her parents had got into a car accident. Her dad died on contact, but her mom she fought. Racking up a huge bill not even the insurance company could deal with.. She died anyway and now Brooke was stuck with the bills. It was to much.

'what am I gonna do?'Her parents had never been rich. Her mom a nurse and her dad a teacher they were comfortable, but Brooke has spent all the extra money on the hospital bills, funeral, coffins, extra bills, and she owed the other family 100,000 dollars. The accident had been her parents fault.

'sell the house'she thought'but then how the hell do i pay for college'she argued 'you'd be bill free'her self conscious argued back. That's when she heard it. Not knowing then that god was throwing her a lifeline, ringggg Ringg. 'yea I'm gonna get that, answering the phone has gone so good for me lately' Hello you've reached the davis's leave a message and we'll get back to you she heard her mothers voice sing. She cried knowing that was the last time she'd ever hear it. Hi Miss Davis I heard about your incredible work from a friend..I was wondering if maybe you could help me and my son, hes been in a car accident and well.."Brooke was intrigued 'what the hell lets see what you gotta say..'

"Hello"Brooke said into the receiver

"Hi! I'm so happy you picked up.."

"um yea"

"look I'm sure you busy but you see I heard about you amazing physical therapy, and I was wondering if you could help my son he got in a car crash"-the words echoed through Brooke's ears "and I heard that you've been able to heal the worst cases"

"well actually..."

"I'd be willing to pay and house you!"she begged, Brooke thought about it; 'what if I impersonated my mom. I mean I know all her techniques..And her son means he can't be old and gross..Right?'

"Well where are you guys?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina" 'so paid,housed, and far away from here. Can I even leave California? Yea forget these memories. Ok"

"Alright I'll do it, but you can call me Brooke."

"I thought your name was Penelope." 'fuck'brooke thought

"Um well um actually that's my middle name some people call me that though.."

"ohh i apologize."

"so where did you get uh my information?"

"well my fiance gave me you name and number, before he passed."

"Oh I'm sorry.."

"Its okay, but when do you think you can come?"

"well I have some things to sort out, but maybe two weeks"

"Great I'll leave you my number and call me about your flight details and I'll pick you up at the airport.."

"Alright great, but I have you number, caller id"

"Great see you soon then!"She sounded ecstatic

"K bye"Brooke's stomach turned upside down

* * *

In the next two weeks Brooke was crazy, she got someone to buy her California ranch right away; 350,000 dollars around. Then she paid the bills everything, she was done. Bought her plane ticket and a brand new hot wardrobe-just for fun. She took her car that was extra money to get flown over, and she was left with about 15,000. All in the bank for college. Not even close to what her dream school was averaging. Yale was 35,000 a year. So Brooke decided to work all year reapply and get a student loan. The time had flew. All the sudden she found herself boarding the plane. She dialed Karen.

she waited a few rings before she heard a deep voice

"Hello?"a dark deep voice echoed

"Umm Hi can I talk to Karen?"

"Yea hold on.." "Mom the phones for you"she heard someone yell

"Hello"Brooke heard a cheery voice reply

"Hi its Brooke, I'm boarding the plane so I'll be there in like six hours"

"Great I'm gonna be wearing a blue shirt that says Keith's Motors"

"Alright"

* * *

Brooke slept through most of the flight waking to hear

"The plane will land in 2 minutes please exit towards the front."

Brooke walked off the plane grabbed her stuff at baggage claim and looked around spotting Karen quickly. She didn't bring her son. 'what if she doesn't believe me?'

She walked to her with fear

"Hi I'm Brooke"She smiled brightly

"Oh well your younger then I expected.."

"Yea well I graduated early and since then dedicated my life to helping people." 'my own words sickened me'

"Ok well c'mon lets go

Karen started the car

"alright sweetie theres a few things i want you to know."

"k?"

"Well first my sons been very difficult lately. You see he us to play basketball he got a scholarship to Duke and everything, right before his graduation he got hit dead on by a couple really drunk teenagers. They died, and well left my son not being able to use his legs. So he's became pretty bitter over the last month. His girlfriend Anna dumped him right after, I don't blame her they wern't in love not even close, but they were friends, and he misses her."

"Did they tell you the chance of you son being able to walk"

"Lucas, that's his name um well they said there was a good chance, but playing basketball is well.."

"Reaching for the stars"Brooke finished

* * *

They pulled in the driveway to see a gorgeous blonde waiting in the sidewalk

"Well that's him"karen whispered "C'mon"

Brooke nodded

Lucas's pov

she was gorgeous. That's who's taking care of me. And then I remembered. I'm in god damn wheel chair. I'm a cripple that no one especially a girl like that would take a second look at and that was the sad part. She looked at me with pity.

Brooke's pov

his eyes were inviting at first, but within minutes he looked at me with hatred. Who knows why but hell I'd been giving a lot of those looks so I guess I could take a little of my own medicine.

/pov

"Hi I'm Brooke"I smiled like my mom us to to her patients

"Whatever. I don't need you and don't think that for one second I'm falling for that sweet girl next door act. I know your only in this for one thing, and that's money."

"Well obviously its a job."With that she grabbed her bags and headed inside leaving a shocked Lucas. No one had talked to him like that since the accident. He was always so fragile.

'well miss Davis i think I'm gonna like you' he thought wheeling himself inside

* * *

"alright"Karen yelled "Can you guys sit down?"they did as instructed awaiting Karen..

"Look theres an another reason I hired you Brooke, besides to help Lucas walk. I'm gonna have to go away for a little while"Brooke's jaw dropped and all Lucas could get out was

"WHAT?"

"I know its terrible timing but you see when you graduated Keith and I were going to plan a trip to New Orleans open a restaurant, well more like a food kitchen to help anyone who still was having trouble getting on their feet from Catrina and Rita.."

"Mom your leaving me alone with this girl you know nothing about, for god damn sake could be a thief or fucking murderer!!"

"Lucas just stop!Just because you are injured doesn't mean you can talk to me like that. Keith would have wanted me to finish our dream. I'm sorry, but Keith suggested Brooke, he wouldn't suggest someone who would hurt you, hurt us."

"Injured! Hah I can't fucking walk mom get it through you god damn head. You don't deserve to finish your dream when I can't fucking finish mine. You think it's ok leaving me with some god damn stranger why'll you go out and do everything you've ever wanted. Have a good time. Hell why don't you find someone you can replace with Keith and you guys can raise Keith's baby together and then you can come back and kick me out on my ass and live happily ever after with your walking kid." Brooke got goose bumps, Lucas scared her. Damn he was carrying around a lot of anger. She saw Karen's eyes burn with tears.

"Luke"she sobbed"this is why I have to go. How can I carry a child with this anger circling me? I love you so much you are my world, but I need this baby to live. For us so we have Keith's memory, and the only way I can do that is if I get away from all this. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna pack my things and leave tomorrow. k?"

"Fuck you"

'tomorrow?!I have to be alone with crazy man!!!'brooke screamed mentally

"Um excuse me I don't mean to intrude, but I wasn't aware of.."

"I know look I'm willing to pay you double." Karen spoke without a thought

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"UMM HELLO DO I GET A SAY IN THIS?!!!"Lucas exploded

"about a year."

"No. Fuck this. You cant make me stay!" 'hes gonna cost me my job and my college funds'brooke thought

"Karen can I talk to Lucas for a sec?"

"no"Lucas yelled

"yes"karen fought as she walked out

"K look buddy I need this money and I may be your only chance to ever play basketball. K you can't walk that sucks, but I've seen a lot worse off. Be happy your alive, and stop trying to get peoples pity it's pathetic, and I'm not gonna give it to you. Stop being an ass to your mom because if I was her, and had to deal with your sorry ass, and not get paid I would a left ages ago."

"Don't judge me you stupid bitch your not confined to a wheel chair. Your dreams aren't crushed, all your plans ruined. So just shut the hell up"

"Stop acting like you know me cause you don't." and with that she walked into Karen's room.

"I'll help you pack."


	2. Chapter 2

**tell me your thoughts, and if you have any suggestions, or ideas you want in future chpts! R&R..Enjoy!**

It had been 2 weeks since Karen left and Lucas hadn't even tried to have even a screaming match with Brooke. She could tell he was still upset.

"hey look um I'm sorry about yelling at you."she said sucking up her pride

"whatever" 'why am i being such an ass' he thought 'because I'm pissed she'll never want me the way I want her'his mind retaliated.

"ok fine! I was just trying to be nice so that's how its gonna be, look you better get us to me because were gonna be around each other for a while, and also you better start answering you moms phone calls because making up excuses for you is getting old!"

" First of no one asked you to make up excuses and hah like I'm staying here"Lucas said wheeling toward the door

"You don't really have a choice"Brooke yelled pulling his chair back those words created a rage in Lucas. He turned his body grabbing her body and pulling her onto him

"Just because I'm in a wheel chair don't think you can control me"he yelled holding her body down forcefully as she tried to wiggle away

"get off me you psycho!"

"I will when you apologize for what you said"

"I'm doing my job!"

"Your job what's that being a heartless little bitch. Hows this for choices, feel pretty helpless? How does it feel not to be able to move no matter how hard you try?!"At this point he was screaming at her She started crying, and shaking.

"Let go"she sobbed

"Brooke I..I"He stuttered realizing how out of place he had been, she shook her head. It was obvious he had scared her. As much as she had pissed him of he didn't wanna scare her. The sick part of all this is that he had like the feeling of her so close to him. And deep down she had liked it to.

* * *

She laid in the guest room bed. 'how can I stay with this person, he scared the shit out of her but those words _feel pretty helpless_ and that was exactly how i felt'brooke thought. She hadn't felt that helpless since she had watched her mom die. 

Lucas stopped at the doorway. He let his thoughts engulf him for a second.He wasn't this guy. That guy that scared the girls and made them cry. He'd always played the protector. People looked up to him. He was a hero, and now it was gone. That person had disappeared with all his dreams. He was angry and rough.

"Brooke I'm so sorry. That isn't me at all I shouldn't have done that, I'm just carrying around a lot of anger."he whispered clearly remorseful.

"Its fine."she coughed

"I'm not like this. this isn't the person I am. Just lately and I think if you knew me before.."

"But I didn't Lucas, I didn't and this person that you've decide to become scares the hell outta me."

"I don't know what to do"He started crying, fighting every tear "Everything I ever wanted for myself is ruined, and I'm so scared"

"I know the feeling"she replied softly

he wheeled to her bed bringing her soft face in his hands softly wiping away her tears

"I really am sorry"

"Lets just call it a night."she sighed, but in that moment she saw something is those big blue eyes, and she really liked it.

* * *

the next day soon approached they both sat quietly at the table. 

'god this is so akward'lucas thought

"look Brooke I'm gonna stay with Nathan and Haley for a little while. Just give us both some time to chill." Lucas said trying to avoid more painfully silent breakfasts, or meals for that matter.

'great alone again' Brooke internally grimaced

"yea that sounds good"she muttered

* * *

It had been about a week since Nathan had picked up Nathan, and the nightmares they were getting bad. 

She was alone and scared as hell. Shed been dreading this day all week. Saturday, her parents died on Saturday. 'chill' she told herself. She sat down with some hot chocolate watching Legally Blonde. At around 11:00 she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"_Brookiee"she heard a raspy voice_

"_hello?"she quivered_

"_you deserve to be here"she watched her dead mother form the words her face bloody and pale. _

"_you were selfish off to your party, if you'd stayed home we would have never been out you little bitch!"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry mommy" Brooke sobbed and screamed._

"what the hell is that noise bro?"Nathan whispered

"I don't know I think its Brooke"Lucas said worried They had come back for Lucas's guitar hero game only to here Brooke's violent screams . Luke rushed inside. Only to see Brooke engulfed in a nightmare. He wheeled over to her. "Go home" He mouthed to his brother

"Brooke c'mon, Brooke. Get up its just a bad dream"He slightly shook her careful no to upset her. Suddenly her eyes fluttered as she grabbed his hands.

"Luke?"she sobbed

"Yea"She was shaking uncontrollably and all he wanted to do was hold her.

"I was so scared" she whispered in between sobs

"I know its over now.."Lucas consoled her, gently rubbing circles on her back

"Will you lay with me" She begged her eyes red, and her lip trembling.

"yea" he pushed off his arms positioning himself onto the couch she got up and laid between his legs with her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I know you don't even know me and you probably totally freaked out by.."

"shhh"Lucas interrupted "This is the first thing in a while that hasn't freaked me out"he whispered rubbing her arms


	3. authorsnote

**Authors note**:Ok so I know my updating sucks, but the thing is I am officially the worst editor. I'm completely aware of it, and I'm sure after reading my story you all are too..Hey in my defense I am only a freshman in high school..Lets just say seventh grade when we focused on grammar didn't go so well(worst year of my life! lol) So I am take some advice of one of my reviewers and getting a beta, **OR TRYING**. Anyone up for the challenge? Hey, but I am a pleasant person to work with.. Even if I have the grammar knowledge of like, a cat on crack...Well any takers pm me, email me at or just review the authors note.. The sooner I get a beta the sooner my chapters get posted..


	4. Chapter 3

I knoee its short guys, but I wanted to give my amazing reviewers something..**Love you guys!!

* * *

Brooke's eyes fluttered open. She felt so good in his arms, safe. She closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest;drifting back to sleep.**

About 15 minutes later Lucas awoke. He was unable to wake her though when she was so peaceful. He just watched her. Watched her chest rise and fall.

"If only you knew me before. You could have really loved me."He whispered to himself He was so compelled to touch her. She was an angel.

'man stop it' he scolded himself

Her eyes opened revealing those gorgeous glossy emeralds set so deeply in him.

"Wanna try some therapy?"she asked full of energy sporting her big, dimpled grin.

They raced to the dining room laughing 'maybe hes not as bad as I thought'Brooke said to herself

"alright this is what were gonna do I'm gonna move your leg back in forth and you tell me if you feel anything k" Brooke slowly pushed his legs up and down "nothing?"

"sorry but I cant feel a thing. Its hopeless."Brooke could tell he was closing down again

"No its not. Your gonna walk again. I promise somehow"she smiled

"you know you have pretty cute dimples; even if there considered face deformities"

"shut up you jerk"she laughed

"well its true.."

"that's a really nice thing to say, aren't you supposed to be trying to stay on my good side?"

"yea yea whatever." 'she was almost likable. k totally likeable.' he thought 'and would never want you' he quickly reminded himself

"Alright how bout we try a different approach I want you to focus sole on moving this toe."She instructed pointing to his biggest toe on his left foot. "close your eyes and just think moving"

Lucas laughed "okk"

But he did as told.

"Dammit this is useless!"he yelled

"just try" Brooke begged

"god this is probably the most.."

"shut up and do what I told you." Brooke scolded

he closed his eyes letting memories flood back to him, basketball, his life. When he could walk. It gave his the power to push. He heard Brooke squeal. No it hadn't worked had it..

"Oh my god!!" Before he knew it Brooke had her arms around him.

"I'm SO PROUD OF YOU!"she laughed

He pulled her closer so there faces almost touched

"thanks" he whispered. He could feel her body get tense at their closeness

"Brooke I'm sorr..."he started trying to move her

"shh, I'm okay here."Brooke grinned, she had shocked herself at her boldness, but she had been beginning to see life was to short to be shy, and hold back..

'what is going on is she playing with me'lucas racked his brain why would she want him someone not even able to walk

"stop brooding and just kiss me"

He cupped her face but then retreated. He felt inadequate, and insecure.

'Was this a trick? Did she just feel sorry for him, how is he gonna measure up to the guys who can walk' his mind raced

"get off"he said

Brooke eyes flashed with hurt and confusion

"what"

"Move, I'm paying you to take care of me. Not make a move on me. Chair or not I'm still way out of you league."

"Fine"Brooke could feel her eyes watering "I'm going out, you can make you own dinner." She ran out of the house driving to the nearest bar, leaving Lucas to drown in his sorrows.

'what the fuck is wrong with you. You have a gorgeous girl hit on you, and you insult her.'

'please that was probably some sick way to earn her Christmas bonus' he argued with himself.

* * *

Lucas wondered where she went. He wanted to go after her, but besides the fact he couldn't walk he figured she need some time to cool off. She'd done nothing but be sweet and vulnerable and he knew he had hurt her. He sat awaiting the consequence he knew she would bring home with her. He wasn't going to get away with this one.

He decided to dial Nathan

"Hey man you think you could look for Brooke she ran out kinda freaked a couple minutes ago."Lucas said into the receiver

"Yea I guess, what'd you do?"

"What do you mean; how do you no I did anything"

"Because lately any female in a 100 mile range of Tree Hill upset is because of you."

"Whatever just go find her."

* * *

Across town

Brooke drove until she saw a bar. She didn't care that it was the middle of the afternoon. She didn't deal with rejection well, but hell who did? She'd never been a big drinker except that night on graduation, but from that experience it felt pretty good..

"Apple Martini please"Brooke asked the bartender he smiled not even carding her, maybe Lucas was aging her. Wouldn't surprise her with the stress he-

'BROOKE STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!' she mentally yelled at herself

About two minutes later she was about to order another drink when she saw a screaming orgasm placed in front of her,

"I didn't order this"Brooke said

"No that man bought it for you"The bartender said pointing to a tanned guy. She opened the napkin the bartender placed with her drink. It read Hey, I'm Felix.. She closed her eyes remebering Lucas's words.

_"Move, I'm paying you to take care of me. Not make a move on me. Chair or not I'm still way out of you league."_

'why not' she asked herself 'at least this guy likes you'she convinced herself'hes hot and you need the ego boost'


	5. Chapter 4

"I didn't order this"Brooke said

"No that man bought it for you"The bartender said pointing to a tanned guy. She opened the napkin the bartender placed with her drink. It read Hey, I'm Felix

'why not' she asked herself 'hes hot and you need the ego boost'

She downed the drink "hey"she flashed her undeniable smile

"hey i'm Felix"he smiled cockily

"yea I know, I'm Brooke"she slid into his booth eyeing him seductively. She didn't plan on sleeping with him, I mean she was a virgin, but the attention made the nights earlier events seem a lot better.

"so do you have a boyfriend?"

Lucas's name flashed into her head. She mentally scolded herself replaying his words _"even in a chair I'm still way out of your league"_

"no i don't"she forced a smile

"well in that case, lets order some more drinks"Felix smiled deviously

About 7 shots later(each) they were both pretty drunk, but Brooke was plastered, since her body wasn't use to alcohol.

"Ohh Felix you are soooo cwute"Brooke laughed patting his head

"Thanks Brookie why don't we go back to my place?"He asked forcefully grabbing her waist.

"I dont think so" A voice growled from the distance. They both saw Nathan emerge from the shadows.

"I asked her not you."

"Yea and I don't ever wanna see another Scott brother ever ever ever again hmph"

"Felix shut your mouth I'm taking her home, and Brooke whatever Lucas did screwing this guy is just gonna make it worse."

"You don't know that mister"Brooke screamed like a child not getting her way. Nathan walked up to Brooke

"I said its time to go."She fought him screaming bloody murder

"Fine we'll try a different approach."With that he lifted her over her shoulder pushing her into the car. He child locked the doors, and she was pissed.

"Nathan Scott you let me out, stop the god damn car!"

"Brooke shut up before you get us into an accident"

Brooke immediately silenced her parents flashing through her mind.

_"Ms Davis I'm very sorry." Brooke looked up at the older man. She already knew what he was going to say. She'd seen this scene, the lifetime movie, but that, that was a movie. "We did all we could, but your mothers internal organs were far too destroyed" The sad part is he was completely unfazed by this, but when you watch people die every day you must just get usto it. That day Brooke made a promise to herself; to become just like that man, unfazed._

* * *

Lucas sat at home. He was hoping Nathan would find Brooke and bring her home. He'd tried to focus on other things, but his mind was a wreck. What was it about this girl? Why did he like her so much? He was jolted out of her thoughts when he saw Nathan pulling in a screaming Brooke.

"Get the fuck off me ass hole!" he heard Brooke scream. 'damn she sounds angry'

"Brooke stop being so difficult!"He listened to the conversation; his brother sounded drained. Lucas debated going in there, but he thought it might make things more difficult.

'I wonder where she was tonight'luke thought the way she was yelling she must have been drunk; she sounded like a crazy person. Suddenly Brooke stomped into where he was seated.

"What the hell Lucas, send your goon to come attack me?" She was wobbly, but still mad as hell.

"hey i am not a-"nathan yelled being interrupted

"well if you wearn't sucha drama queen he would have never had to find you!"Lucas screamed back

"I'm a drama queen! hah I'm not the one who throws a fit every five minutes, and because why: a hot girl kisses you. Oohh I know your gay right you and Nathan are having a whole secret love affair behind Haley's back, who knows maybe shes in on it." Brooke yelled trying to humilate Lucas

And what a great job she did, Lucas was pissed.

"If a hot girl had kissed me I wouldn't have thrown a fit." Lucas smirked

Brooke's eyes watered and she stormed into the bedroom.

"man you really have become an ass."nathan shook his head walking out. "I should have let her be with felix, at least he wouldn't be mean."

'Felix?'Lucas questioned 'I'll deal with that later, but was I that mean'Lucas wondered. The gay comment had made him so angry, but when he saw that look on her face he would have taken back his words in a second.

'what am I gonna do?' He decided to wait until morning and then profusely apologize to Brooke for being such an ass. 'your just apologizing cause she could fix your legs. 'He convinced himself.

Morning came quick way to quick, and before he knew it he was at Brooke's door.

"Brooke"He said while knocking

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Just open the door...Please?"

"I would if i didn't totally hate you!"

"Brooke open the door or I'm putting a pair of your shoes in the toilet" Now she was fuming. The door swung open almost taking off his head.

"I'm fine don't worry"Lucas said sarcastically

"Gosh and I got my hopes up"Brooke spat

"ughh Brooke I'm sorry."

"Yea whatever." He grabbed her hands

"I'm sorry for everything. Your beautiful, ok and your not out of my league"

"Obviously I am, you made it quite clear you don't want me."

"Brooke look at me for god sakes I'm in a chair. I'm out of _your_ league, and I hate it, I wish I could walk and run, but I can't. I'm a loser. Don't you get it. Why would you want to be in my league." He yelled she could see his eyes glaze

"So what I don't get it Lucas, I don't get you. One minute you tell me I'm not good enough and then you tell me I'm beautiful. What am I supposed to do?"She fired back

Lucas sighed "Brooke you could never want me the way I want you."

"What?"Brooke's jaw hit the floor"bbut you rejec-"

"because I know everything you feel is pity."

"Dont tell me how I feel! I am so attracted to you, and I know you wont be in a wheel chair forever! Why can't you accept that someone might want to be with you."

"Because I wouldn't want to be with me!" Lucas yelled as Brooke sobbed

"Well I do!"

"Why, why I can't do anything, why?!"

"because the person you've given me glimpses of makes my heart melt!And wether you chose to believe me or not your still hot chair or not." She yelled back laughing a little towards the end.

"No. I'm gonna fall for you. I know I will because I think I might have already, and your gonna get bored!"

"You don't know that! You don't why are you so difficult why can't you just be simple!"

"Brooke stop."

"No you don't believe I care about you fine. I've done my part. I tried and your just so fucking stubborn. Well I'm done." She ran out of the house. Lucas just sat there, defeated, until he heard a scream. He heard honking, and Brooke high pitched scream, tires screech.

And then it was quiet nothing complete calm.

**Hit and run driver.**


End file.
